Merry Christmas, Baby
by planet p
Summary: A Christmas fic. Rated for innuendo. Emily/Andi


Emily watched as the streets melted into one another, a trail of bright, twinkling lights and neat front yards. The radio was playing one of the local stations and Emily was half listening to the cheery, Christmas songs and half not. She was tired, but so happy. Today she and Andi brought their baby daughter, Sarah Jane, home from the hospital... just in time to celebrate Christmas at home with family and friends.

Sarah Jane was sleeping peacefully in a carrier on the back seat. Turning in her seat, Emily glanced over at the tiny baby she'd given birth to and smiled, excited and proud all at once. She wasn't sure she'd be perfect at raising a child, but she had Andi, and together, they could do anything. Together, they'd do everything in their power to make Sarah Jane the happiest baby in the world. And they had loads of support from family and friends, which surely wouldn't hurt.

Turning back to the front, Emily smiled weakly at Andi. They were almost home and Emily suddenly wasn't so sure she was up to all the attention she and the new arrival would be getting. She knew it was Christmas and she wanted to celebrate along with everyone else, but babies needed their rest, too. And so did new mothers.

Andi returned her smile warmly and lovingly, and gave her hand a little squeeze. "Just breathe, Em. Don't forget to breathe. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be right here."

Emily nodded, a big smile breaking out on her face, and squeezed Andi's hand back. She could feel tears running down her face, but she didn't care. She just loved Andi and their new baby so much, and she was so glad to hear Andi say those words, to hear her say she was staying, she wouldn't be going anywhere.

Silly as it sounded, Sarah Jane was her baby, not Andi's, and at first she'd been afraid that Andi might not love Sarah Jane as much as she did, afraid that although she said otherwise, she might see Sarah Jane as competition for her affections. But now she knew how silly such thoughts her. In the back of her mind, she supposed she'd always known, but she'd needed Andi to show her she was wrong, and she had done that, the first time she'd held their baby and Emily had seen the love shining in Andi's eyes. She'd known then that Andi loved their daughter as much as anyone could.

She smiled, and took a big shuddery breathe, remembering Andi's words. Don't forget to breathe. "I love you," she told Andi.

Andi's earthy brown eyes sparkled brightly and she grinned back at Emily. "I love you too. I love you and I love our baby!"

Thinking about all the food waiting at home, Emily felt her stomach rejoice. The hospital food hadn't been inedible, but it hadn't been the most appetising, either. "I love Christmas," she said.

Andi laughed, a cheerful, welcome laugh that reminded Emily of how much she loved Andi, and how much she loved Andi's laugh. "I must have been a good, good girl this year," Andi laughed, " 'cause I already got the best Christmas present ever! I don't need anything else this year, I swear. Just you and Sarah Jane."

Emily smiled at her warmly. "Just you, me, and Sarah Jane."

"And maybe a little cake," Andi added.

"Oh, cake? Not eggnog? I thought you'd be hankering after a little of the good stuff?"

Andi tossed her head. "Ah, nah, I think I'm more in the mood for something I can bite down on."

They both laughed softly, mindful not to wake the sleeping baby.

"Cake?" Emily repeated, and Andi took her eyes off the road for a moment to meet her gaze. Her lips quirked up. "I think I've just decided to change my name to Pudding," Emily told her, with a grin. "You can bite me if you want." She cracked up, smacking a hand over her mouth, and Andi flashed a grin.

"Pudding? I like it. It's got a nice right to it. Pudding Sanders. Sounds yummy."

Emily giggled through her fingers.

"I guess I'll have to go easy on the Christmas cake, then. Save some room for pudding," Andi added.

Emily nodded.

"Does this pudding come with cream?"

Emily couldn't help but break into fresh laughter, and Andi rolled her eyes, her cheeks colouring pink.

"Oh boy, that sounded much better in my head, I assure you. I'm a good girl – a vanilla girl really." She rolled her eyes again. "Do you think Santa will still let me have my presents if he finds out I'm a little bit naughty, too?"

"Andi is not naughty. Andi is nice. Emily's naughty, and Emily will wrestle Andi's presents out of Santa's hands if need be. Yes, Andi is definitely getting her presents!" Her blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "But, ah, maybe not in vanilla flavour!"

Andi mock frowned. "Sold out? Dang!"

Emily smiled at her sadly. "Hey, but it's not all bad! If you've never tried anything different, how do you know you won't like it?"

"That's a point," Andi agreed. "I think I can work with that. As long as it comes in Emily flavour."

"It does!" Emily whispered happily.

"With cream?"

"With cream!"

Andi nodded. "I don't think I need cake anymore. I'm good."

Emily laughed. "I missed you, Andi."

Andi grinned. "Ditto, pudding. Andi missed Emily, too. She's so glad she's coming home today."

"And Emily's glad to be coming home. To Andi."

Emily reached out and squeezed Andi's hand. "Hello, Andi."

"Hello, Emily."

"Andi?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, baby."


End file.
